


I Know What I Have to Do

by meowcowardlylion



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcowardlylion/pseuds/meowcowardlylion
Summary: Kylo Ren's thoughts during the throne room scene. Part Deux.





	I Know What I Have to Do

“My worthy apprentice,” Snoke cajoled, “son of darkness. Heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness--strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

Kylo Ren knew what he had to do.

Everyone he had ever put his faith in to had let him down. Betrayed him.

—His parents. Abandoning him to Skywalker and his Jedi training.

—Luke Skywalker. His former Jedi Master who tried to kill him.

—Snoke, who thought he was “just a child in a mask.”

Snoke had used him to get Rey. And, just as Snoke was going to kill Rey after he got what he wanted from her, Snoke would get rid of him once he was finished with him. His father, Han Solo, had been right.

Rey. Rey believed in him. “ _You underestimate_  Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo, and  _me_.”

“I know what I have to do.”

Do what he told Rey to do. _The Empire, your parents, the Resistance, the Sith, the Jedi... let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be._

Kill Snoke. Start a new rule with himself and Rey at the head.


End file.
